Este no es el final
by WrittingontheWalls
Summary: La verdad es que no sé decir la verdad.


El cambio fue abrupto y –al menos para ella- sin explicación.

Victoria había escuchado entre comentarios de pasillo que Chloe Price, la chica con pinta de pandillera que andaba siempre a la siga de Rachel Amber, había sido la mejor amiga de Max desde que eran pequeñas.

No acababa de entenderlo simplemente porque nunca la vio con Max en todo el tiempo que se transfirió al campus. Si eran tan amigas, ¿cómo era eso posible? Además, tratando de ser lo más objetiva posible, ya había sido demasiado tiempo de luto por la muerte de una persona que no veías hace años.

Victoria llegó a considerar la idea de que a Max la comía la culpabilidad, como le pasó a ella luego del suicidio frustrado de Kate Marsh.

Era extraño, también, verse a sí misma tan atenta y preocupada por alguien así.

Molestar o hacerle la vida imposible a la pequeña hípster ya no le parecía en absoluto divertido con su transformación de 180º luego del funeral. Tampoco lograba comprender el por qué de ello, si nunca tomó en consideración la miseria de Kate antes del incidente.

Le molestaba mucho perder la cabeza en cosas sin importancia como esa.

Tenía muchísimas cosas por hacer aún. Ganar el concurso de _Everyday heroes_ era solo el primer paso importante para su carrera. Al menos sus padres estaban satisfechos con el logro, por ahora.

Sí, _por ahora_.

Victoria decidió clasificar las ideas en un baúl aparte al fondo de su cabeza e ir a darse un baño para comenzar bien el día. Era muy temprano, mucho más temprano comparado a su rutina habitual, así que tendría las duchas para ella sola. Perfecto.

Giró el picaporte, sus útiles de aseo en su mano libre, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dio el primer paso, pero se congeló de golpe al reconocer el sonido tranquilo, nostálgico de una guitarra provenir de la habitación del frente. Estiró los labios en una línea; últimamente ya era costumbre escuchar a Max tocar todos los días, pero usualmente por las noches.

Le irritaba, pero no porque tocara mal. De hecho tocaba bastante bien y podía admitir que era agradable estudiar con el ritmo de las cuerdas de fondo. Siempre dejaba la puerta semi-abierta para escuchar mejor. Pero la razón de su molestia se debía específicamente a que se había vuelto un recordatorio permanente del depresivo estado de la otra.

Cuando no iba a clases, Max permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en su habitación, a pesar de todas las veces que alcanzaba a escuchar como Warren hacía uso de todos sus recursos para invitarla a pasar el rato. Él no era el único; Kate y Dana también colaboraban, pero luego de muchos intentos tras los primeros meses, prefirieron darle su espacio para sanar, dejándole las puertas abiertas para cuando quisiera platicar o simplemente pasear, pasar el rato.

Rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza antes de ir a paso apresurado hacia los baños.

No era problema suyo; no tenía por qué afectarle ni involucrarse.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron y Max lentamente dejó de asistir a clases. Un día, cuando Victoria caminaba por los pasillos con sus amigas, alcanzó a escuchar al director hablando con el nuevo profesor de arte acerca de la situación de la chica.

Escuchó claramente que si seguía así, no le quedaría otra opción que cancelar su beca. También oyó decir con voz acongojada que quizás sería lo mejor, que volviera a casa y se preocupara del futuro cuando tuviera las fuerzas y ánimo para hacerlo.

Victoria se mordió el labio inferior, las chicas cuestionándola por su falta de atención.

Las ignoró.

* * *

Día libre, invierno.

La clase de días en los que la mayoría prefería pasar el rato dentro de los dormitorios o en zonas comunes, pero bajo techo.

Sin embargo, ella prefirió darle uso y salir a recorrer la ciudad con su cámara, en caso de encontrar algo que valiera la pena fotografiar.

Se cubrió bien; un abrigo oscuro mullido que le habían regalado a principios de mes. Debajo, un sweater grueso rojo. Echó un par de guantes dentro de su bolso por si el aire empezaba a correr con fuerza.

Con todo listo, emprendió la marcha hacia la ciudad. Había pensado que la playa sería un buen lugar, probablemente vacía en esta época, así que tomó el autobús en aquella dirección.

Como se imaginó, el sitio estaba totalmente vacío y el mar estaba mayormente tranquilo. No tenían tormentas hace muchísimo tiempo y dudaba que fuera a haber una pronto. Tomó algunas fotos que luego decidiría si usaría o no, y enfocó en dirección al faro solitario. Ajustó la imagen, usando sutilmente el zoom, pero frunció ambas cejas en cuanto notó una silueta familiar observando el mar desde la zona donde se encontraba el faro.

Maxine Caulfield, por supuesto.

Suspiró profundamente y guardó la cámara, dispuesta a abandonar el lugar ya que de todos modos esa iba a ser su última fotografía y ya estaba descartada. Se giró, lista para emprender la marcha, pero un pequeño nudo en la garganta la detuvo. Apretó ambos puños, cerró los ojos y gruñó, harta consigo misma y harta con Max.

Caminó a largas zancadas, cubriendo toda la distancia que la separaba de aquella persona, y a pesar del fuerte sonido de sus pisadas, Max estaba absorta en el paisaje e ignoró completamente su acercamiento.

Decidió no dudar más en absoluto y fue directo hasta estar parada justo detrás suyo, una mano pesada sobre el hombro de la chica, obligándola a enfrentarla.

Ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, "¿…Victoria?"

"Oh, así que aun tienes una mínima conexión con la tierra a tu alrededor, Max."

Max se sacudió la mano con un solo movimiento y entornó los ojos. "No tengo el ánimo para esto, quiero estar so-"

"Sí, sí. Créeme que a todos nos quedó claro que quieres estar sola. A absolutamente todo Arcadia Bay, me atrevería decir. ¿Pero sabes?" Victoria se detuvo y alzó la vista hacia el cielo gris, nublado, manos hechas puños, intentando no explotar ahí mismo. Tomó aire, y luego encontró la mirada de la otra una vez más. "Ya me tiene cansada verte como un fantasma en pena vagando por Blackwell. La vida sigue, Max, ¡supéralo de una vez! ¿O es que pretendes que te tengan lástima, uh?"

Max cerró los ojos por unos segundos, efectivamente desesperando a Victoria. "No tiene nada que ver contigo. No entiendo por qué te molesta, honestamente dudo que te sea mucho problema pasar de los demás."

"Mhm, tienes razón. No tendría por qué molestarme, en absoluto. Pero lo hace, y lamentablemente no lo puedo cambiar. ¿Crees que no he intentado olvidarme de tu existencia? Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles de ese modo."

Max arrugó la frente, su mirada comunicando lo profundamente confundida que se encontraba. "¿Victoria…? Vale, esto es definitivamente extraño." Negó con la cabeza y sus ojos vacilaron hacia el lado, "en pocas palabras, te importa. Te irrita que no pueda seguir adelante. Escucha; todos tenemos tiempos diferentes. No puedes pedirme que lo supere así como así, no tienes idea por lo que estoy pasando."

"Exacto, no lo sé porque estás encerrada en tu agujero de mierda. No me interesa si te abres conmigo, con tu amigo nerd o con quien sea, pero hazlo. Hay muchas personas que se preocupan por ti y quisieran ayudarte, pero si sigues así es evidente que nunca saldrás de ahí."

Ladeó la cabeza, "¿eso significa que tú quieres ayudarme, uhm?"

"A-Ah, yo…" Se abrazó con ambos brazos, mirada apartada, "…Max, escuché al director decir que te cancelaran la beca si sigues faltando a las clases."

"Sí, estoy consciente de ello. Evadiste la pregunta, así que por omisión lo tomaré como un sí."

El tono sarcástico que usó obligó a Victoria a fruncir las cejas, indignada. "¡No asumas las cosas así como así!"

"Oh, ¿entonces es un no?"

Victoria rechinó los dientes y una mano fue a cubrir su rostro, frustrada. "Primera vez que intento ser amable contigo, y tú…"

"Solo sé honesta. Todo hubiese sido más fácil entre las dos si pudieras serlo más seguido, como ahora."

Victoria se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Nunca planeó llegar a una escenario así, menos con Max. Sentía como le latía la sien por la jaqueca que se avecinaba y no entendía por qué una simple charla con esa chica era capaz de sacarla de casillas de esta forma.

¿Ser honesta? El mundo no funciona así, ya deberías saberlo. Ser honesta te deja vulnerable, te hace ser débil. Y ser débil era lo que menos necesitaba. Un solo ojo fue a encontrar los azules y notó la intensa tristeza que albergaba en ellos. El pecho se le retorció y el orgullo le tambaleó, dejando caer ambos brazos muertos a los lados.

Estaba cansada. Cansada de luchar contra lo que intentó negar durante todo este tiempo que quería hacer.

"Sí, quiero ayudarte. No tengo idea cómo hacerlo, pero podemos encontrar la forma. Solo permíteme hacerlo, yo…" Entrecerró los ojos, resignada, "…yo extraño a la Max de antes. La que le daba igual lo que pensaran de ella, la que podía ser libremente ella misma. La que nunca temió enfrentarme porque defendía sus ideales y a las personas que le importaban, sin importar las consecuencias. Yo…

…te extraño, Max."

Max se quedó sin habla, incapaz de creer que Victoria Chase pensara así de ella y que efectivamente parecía importarle. Tragó pesado; la había tomado completamente por sorpresa y para emporarlo todo, con la guardia baja. Debió ser por eso que le ardió la garganta, pero finalmente dio un paso adelante y tomó ambas manos de la chica que tenía enfrente.

"…gracias, Victoria." Sonrió leve, pero genuinamente. "Creo que nunca me lo hubiese imaginado si no me lo decías, yo…"

Se detuvo de golpe, brazos rodeándola y causando que se quedara de piedra. "¿…Victoria?"

Pero Victoria no respondió nada, solo apretó el agarre hundiendo los dedos en la chaqueta de una totalmente perpleja Max. Luego de unos segundos, salió de su impacto y sus manos fueron a regresar el abrazo y moviéndose en círculos, reconfortándola.

 _Gracias, de nuevo._

* * *

"No seas holgazana, Max. Tienes que ponerle el triple de esfuerzo si pretendes aprobar este semestre luego de tu período emo." Dijo, lápiz dando golpecitos sobre el cuaderno, llamando la atención de la otra.

Max gruñó, frustrada, y se cubrió ambos ojos con las manos. "Lo sé, pero te estás pasando. Debí pedirle a alguien menos exigente que me ayudara, pareces alemana, Victoria."

"Pero no lo hiciste y yo no dejo las cosas a medias como tú. Anda, un par de ejercicios más y podemos descansar."

Max se dio espacio para poder mirarla de reojo, ceja alzada, "¿lo dices en serio? Te levantaste de buen humor al parecer."

"Ah, si quieres terminamos todo de una vez entonces." Dijo con una sonrisa ladina, burlona.

Max agarró un cojín y se lo lanzó en la cabeza. "Te despido oficialmente, ya no goza de sus atribuciones, general Chase." Dijo intentando reprimir la risa, fallando totalmente.

Victoria se lo lanzó de vuelta, contagiada de la risa. "¡Perfecto! Me pagabas muy poco de todos modos. Exijo mis honorarios de todos modos."

Max rodó los ojos, "mhmhm, ¿y qué pedirás?"

"Mmm…" Victoria dejó su libro de texto a un lado y agarró otro que leía por gusto, una larga novela policial. "Te contrato como reemplazo del equipo de música que averiaste."

"Oh, ¡por fin admites que de verdad te gusta como toco!"

"No es lo único que me gusta."

Max apartó la mirada, tensa de golpe y poniéndose de pie. "Victoria, ya hablamos de…"

"Lo sé," la interrumpió, tono firme a pesar de lo inestable que se sentía, "no tienes que decirlo. Solo soy honesta, como insistes. También sabes que me basta con verte bien, por fin, y… Poder pasar el tiempo así contigo. No hagas más drama."

Max regresó, guitarra en mano, y se sentó junto a ella. Suavizó la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa leve, culpable. "Está bien. Empezaré con tu favorita, ¿vale?"

"Claro, tú solo toca y no me interrumpas."

"A la orden, general."

El sonido de las cuerdas llenó la habitación y Victoria se dejó atrapar por ello. Fue incapaz de concentrarse durante los primeros 10 minutos, demasiado ocupada en olvidar el dolor en su pecho con ayuda de aquella armonía que siempre lograba relajarla.

Fin.

* * *

 **A/N: Acabé el juego hace unos días y necesitaba escribir algo relacionado con ello. No esperaba escribir Chasefield porque mi OTP es el Pricefield, pero meh. No tengo cabeza como para escribir angst ni nada muy elaborado, y sé que se me irá la olla si me pongo a escribir Pricefield cuando mi corazón aun llora con ese final a pesar de que también elegí el otro, snif.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
